Setting Up Siegery
' Coldwar says, "DEC-511 Coldwar requesting permission to halt transportation of seige weapon components to the front lines of Femax for construction within the Decepticon secured landing zone prior in the interest of rapid deployment for the Golden Realm assault operation - over."' ' Slugfest says, "Coming!"' ' Coldwar says, "Copy that, unit Slugfest. Still awaiting clearance - over."' ' Galvatron says, "Approved."' ' Coldwar says, "Copy that, My Emperor. Commencing unloading of parts from Conquest II. Requesting personnel not currently assigned to other duties for assistance and advisement of siege weapon construction - over."' The landing zone has taken on a rather lively appearance this afternoon, with Scorpio and Capricorn squads (gumby) unloading mass after mass of heavy machinery from the Conquest II. While usually just simple muscle and security for general combat operations it appears that Capricorn squad in particular is rather adept at handling equipment of the likes that is being set up within the area, as they operate forklifts and other such devices. Scorpio squad seems to be taking charge of the dismantling of the various components of heavy machinery; breaking them down for proper reconstruction into something entirely different from their former configurations. Coldwar stands among the group, cool gaze observing the two squads in action and on the occasion pointing out where to store the different parts. Loud sounds of drills, lifts, and other machines fill the air. Slugfest toddles up to Coldwar, revving chainsaw plates. "Need cut anything? Me can helps!" He wags his little spiky tail eagerly. Slugfest toddles up to Coldwar, revving chainsaw plates. "Need cut anything? Me can helps!" He wags his little spiky tail eagerly. Long Haul backs in to the vicinity with his load bearing compartment awaiting the gumbies and their offloading equipment. ''' '''Mixmaster, Bonecrusher, and Scrapper follow in suit, the three in robot mode. Bonecrusher is the last to arrive, grumbling as Slufest's thagomizer nearly swats him. "Watch it." The Soldiercon turns slightly as Slugfest approaches him, and he looks the tapecon over for a moment as the chainsaw plates upon his back begin their revving process. A glance back toward Capricorn squad seems to be carried out as if forwarding the question onward to the more construction oriented Decepticons - though the arrival of Longhaul, Mixmaster, Bonecrusher, and Scrapper quickly wrap Coldwar's attention as he considers this group instead. "Constructicons, how may unit Slugfest be of service? Our mission is construction of a seige weapon device... Current inventory of components suggest two possible forms are viable given our current resources. Catapult, or cannon." Slugfest looks all eager and starts prancing around, letting his chainsaw plates do the talking. "Me want help! Me can help!" he chatters. Long Haul sinks a little as his shock absorbers compress with the load borne on his back. "Enough already, my tires are gonna burst!" Bonecrusher growls as he slams a fist into an open palm. "Smash time tonight!" Mixmaster looks slightly bored and looks away at the materials being unloaded. ''' '''Only Scrapper seems focused on the conversation at hand. "Either would do nicely." He pauses. "Though a catapult could launch fodder at the enemy." Scrapper looks in Slugfest's direction. Coldwar pauses for a moment, taking in the enthusiasm of Slugfest and Bonecrusher, the complaining of Long Haul, the indifference of Mixmaster and then finally the pondering of Scrapper. It takes several more moments, but with the extensive database of historical files within the Soldiercon's processor he finally arrives at a historical precedent of heightened success to failure ratio concerning siege tactics and weaponry. "Copy that, unit Scrapper. I believe that a catapult would do nicely..." he agrees, until another historical precedent creeps to the forefront of his databanks. "Although... The gate is our primary objective. Once the main gate of the Golden Realm has been demolished it is possible that our forces may simply overrun the enemy. In this case a cannon may serve the Empire better for a swifter destruction of the gate to aid our overall timetable. Another brief pause and Coldwar adds, "Also, with a cannon we could always place unit Slugfest inside and see just how durable his saw blades are... Your thoughts?" Slugfest peers at Coldwar. "Cannon?" he wonders, tilting his head in curiosity. "You sure me would fit?" Slugfest still has a few curiously small candy wrappers stuck to his tail spikes, for some reason. Scrapper crosses his arms and shrugs. "I suppose." Secretly, he admires the elegance and mechanical brilliance of a catapult using tension and momentum to launch projectiles, a cannon is simply a grooved barrel with chemical reactions causing--''' '''"Now you're talking", chimes Mixmaster. Bonecrusher narrows his visor. "Yeah, cannons make a bigger BANG!" Long Haul's load keeps him low to the ground and his speed at minimal. He grumbles on about no one appreciating him. Coldwar nods curtly to Scrapper, and then without looking asides to the smaller unit Slugfest. "Reports from Capricorn and Scorpio squads indicate that our current inventory allows for the construction of a cannon with a barrel capable of housing your frame, unit Slugfest. I believe after initial assault is made with the cannon's primary weaponry you may be loaded in as a back-up to finish the job of carving through the gate's weakened structure." "Unit Scrapper, if it is your professional opinion that a catapult may assist greatly in our success rating then perhaps another unit may be constructed as well. At our current standing we will have approximately...thirty-three percent of the materials necessary for construction of a catapult to complement the primary siege cannon. This of course will require another material gathering operation however." All this technical talk is going way over Slugfest's head so he waits anxiously for his part to be spelled out in more plain language. He scampers about, dislodging an ‘Oh Henry!’ wrapper from his tail. "Pfft." Scrapper chuckles. "There's plenty of spare parts right here." He motions towards the Gumbies. Horrorified expressions may ensue. ''' '''Mixmaster adds. "Nah, I think they'd be more useful as troopers, Scraps." Scrapper strokes his chin and considers. Bonecrusher growls and kicks Long Haul as the dump truck rolls past him. "Quit complaining, loser! You make us look bad." Long Haul yelps like a dog. Coldwar betrays only the tiniest smirk at Scrapper's insinuation that they could just use some of Scorpio and Capricorn as spare parts for the construction of the catapult. "Yes, but..." he begins, only to pause and nod as Mixmaster speaks for him. "Indeed. Besides, Scorpio and Capricorn squads are some of the best we have. If it comes to that I would suggest a squad with a lower performance record... Slugfest. Perhaps you would like to resize those beams in the meantime. Confer with Alpha Capricorn and Scrapper for dimension specifics." Slugfest runs over to the stacks of beams. "Yus!" he says, revving his chainsaw plates again. "Someone has to hold beams," he says, "No can cut neatly just by self." Alpha Capricorn, the standing leader of Capricorn squadron is quick to point to two of his fellow squad mates and quickly gestures for them to take hold of the massive titansteel beam - the largest of those brought to Femax. "By your command," the gumbies respond as they take their positions and heft the incredible bulk. Alpha Capricorn approaches Scrapper, standing at his left to proffer some rough schematics that require the more technical Constructicon's final approval. Scrapper rolls his head around since he has no eyes to roll, just cool visors. "Whatever." He points an accusing figure at the lot of Capricorn and Scorpio squads. "If they're so great how come I can't remember any of their names." Mixmaster hmms. "He has a point. I bet if we look away and back again some of them might be a different color." Bonecrusher chuckles. "HAHAHA!" He pauses. "I don't get it." Long Haul rolls back into the scene colored yellow. Slugfest gets bored and starts running around in circles. Possibly tripping up a Scorpio or Capricorn in the process. "Perhaps because their strength lies not in their individual prowess, but rather with their reliable natures and ability to work most proficiently as a team... Not unlike some other Decepticons I am aware of," Coldwar explains, nodding toward the Constructicons. "With respect. Those that are able to gain results should always be rated higher than mere 'scrap', even if their ability to do so comes only when they are all together." As Coldwar speaks a member of Scorpio squad finds himself 'tripped up' as Slugfest darts around behind him. Staggering, the gumby falls backward and just barely misses Slugfest...though the beam that he was carrying does not miss him. With a loud *CRUNCH* the squad member finds himself volunteered to be added to the project as the very scrap that the group had just be speaking of... Scrapper notes the crushed Gumby. "Ask and ye shall receive." Bonecrusher growls at Slugfest. "Stop that. You're annoying me!" Long Haul's headlights flash as he speaks. "I'd listen to him if I were you." He's also lime green again. Mixmaster shoots a puddle of adhesive in Slugfest's path. As Scrapper begins tugging at extremities of the fallen Gumby, he notes to Coldwar: "And you think I get along well with this lot?" Gumby's leg rips free. Coldwar looks to Scrapper as he pulls a leg free of the crushed member of Scorpio squad, his expression rather placid considering the reverence he holds for these gumbies. "Well... You are more capable of being regarded as individuals, you and your team," he notes, and then snaps to attention and offers a salute for the fallen which the Soldiercon holds for an appropriate length of mourning. Scorpio squad as one seems to mimic Coldwar's response to the fallen Decepticon, all standing at attention and saluting in unison. Capricorn likewise pauses to do the same to finish the chain reaction, which continues on after Coldwar completes the salute and then returns to the business at hand. "Alpha Capricorn, parts assessment," the Soldiercon states flatly to which Alpha Capricorn responds... "Parts of Scorpio Three when added to overall inventory of components yields twelve percent additional parts for catapult construction. Project now stands at forty-five percent of necessary components." Long Haul transforms into robot mode to match his kin. The Constructicons begin tearing away at the fallen gumby like zombies, tearing away at pieces in cannibalistic fashion. They begin separating the components into separate piles, an unspoken standard set for each pile -- yet each member of the Constructicons knows the purpose like a ant instinct. Scrapper looks aside to Coldwar. "That's because we're important." Bonecrusher cackles. "And we can kill anyone as Devastator!" Long Haul laughs. "Yeah!" Bonecrusher punches Long Haul off the scene. "Shut your non-existent mouth!" "Glue him faceplate shut?" Slugfest suggests. Slugfest is still stuck in glue, and tries to pull himself out. Unfortunately he falls on his side...and is stuck even tighter. He paws air sideways with his little feets. "Help! Me fallen, and REALLY no can get up!" Within the secured landing zone of Femax the members of the Constructicons, Slugfest, and Coldwar as well as Scorpio and Capricorn (gumby) squads are currently separating parts garnered for the construction of siege weapons. A gumby has recently fallen victim to Slugfest's over-enthusiastic darting about the area, only to be torn apart and broken down into a mass of additional components to be used for the projects at hand. "Alright," Coldwar nods to Alpha Capricorn. "Begin construction of the primary cannon weapon. I will be returning to earth, and will attempt to lead additional efforts to gather more components for the second siege weapon within the hour." From out of nowhere enters a familiar face. It is Frenzy! How he got here or why he is here is unknown, but he is currently present and up to something. The tape hears a cry from Slugfest to the far right, walking towards the direction. Spotting his fellow tape, he points and laughs at him. "Oh boy, Sluggy. Ya got in a big mess! Oh man, I could watch this for astro-days! But...." Being careful not to fall into the sticky mess, The Frenz starts to carefully pull Slugfest out of the sticky trap. "... Meh, I'll help ya.." Alpha Capricorn salutes Coldwar, and then turns his full attention to Scrapper. "By your command," he states simply, and salutes the Constructicon. Scrapper nods to the Alpha. "Alright." He points and begins issuing orders to those present, Bonecrusher follows through his punch with a kick as Long Haul cowers, meanwhile Mixmaster sprays some corroding solvents that begin to break the gummy adhesive binding Slugfest in a stationary, if not hilarious, position. Slugfest paws helplessly as Frenzy drags him to get him out of the glue. "This worse than Hinder covered in honey and feathers!" he complains. At least Mixmaster's dissolving the glue now. "Thanks!" he says. Alpha Capricorn moves to supervise his squad, making sure that they are precise in their adherence to Scrapper's orders. Alpha Scorpio does the same, issuing a side order to one of his troops to aide Frenzy in removing Slugfest from the sticky mess that binds him. "What's so great about having a name anyway...? Apparently you still get knocked around like everyone else," this gumby murmurs. Coldwar snaps a salute to all of the Decepticons present, keeping it brief before he turns and begins to make his way back to the transport he had arrived on. Hinder and Slugfest, Frenzy thought, those two can get us in trouble sometimes. Frenzy rubs the palm of his hands after gettting Slugfest out and he looks around the place. "What the heck is goin' on at this dump? Are we throwin' some sort of party or somethin'? If so, I brought the best tunes I have!" "Us making things to take over planet!" Slugfest says. He starts prancing around Frenzy as soon as he's glue-free. He cocks his head over at the exiting Coldwar. "Hmm. Wonder where him going." Scorpio Five smirks and shakes his head as he steps back away from Slugfest once the tapecon has been freed, his hands moving to rest upon his hips as he looks to Frenzy. "Party? Yeah right... Not on OUR salary," he offers sarcastically. "The 'big wigs' have us lowbies putting together a siege cannon to pound our way through the gates of that Golden Realm place..." He shrugs. "I just follow orders as usual, you know..." A glance over his shoulder and Scorpio Five juts a thumb back toward Coldwar. "Him? Soldierboy over there's headed right back to Earth to dive into another raid operation. Lotta guts on the mech...so much so that I think it completely kills any trace of personality, heh." Frenzy raises his fists, feeling insulted. "Who ya callin' a lowbie? I'm one of the best Cons there is! Nobody calls me, The Frenz, a lowbie!" After the small rant, the little Con slowly lowers his fists and folds his arms. "Meh... Buildin' a cannon to destroy that structure? Heh, I would like to see destruction... but buildin' isn't my cup of energon." "Build first then wreck!" Slugfest chimes in, hopping up and down in front of Frenzy. "That be fun!" "Aw, well... I was talkin' about the rest of us. You know, the folks that don't get all the nice media spotlight when an operation is successful?" Scorpio Five says to Frenzy, rolling his optics as he folds his arms over his chest. "Anyway... Yeah, we gotta build if we wanna destroy. That's what the bossman Cyclonus says anyhow. Supposedly that Golden Realm is locked up tight! Who'd of thought a buncha fleshbags would be able to build anythin' that's tough for us to take down... Kinda makes me uneasy about this whole op if ya ask me, though nobody ever does since I ain't exactly a 'named' Con..." mumbles Mr. Bitter. In the background the rest of Scorpio and Capricorn squads, along with most of the Constructicons continue to busily assemble what is actually starting to look somewhat like a weapon...a weapon with one HUGE barrel. Slugfest wanders around the barrel of the cannon. He sticks his head inside and says, "Helloooooo?" "Hey! I can get media attention whenever I want!" exclaims Frenzy. Again, he lifts his fists in the air as if wanting a fight. "I have the best tunes there is around the whole universe! If ya say I, Frenzy, don't get enough media attention, then we are gonna have a problem." Afterwards, Frenzy lowers his fists and calms his circuits for only a bit, again he folds his arms. "Meh.. I don't think I wanna help in this project.. Well, since the 'tune' is gettin' quite old here." Scorpio Five stares at Frenzy for a moment, and then shivers visibly when the other Decepticon raises his fists again. "I wasn't talkin' about you!" he shouts, snarling. "Whatever, then maybe you could go to Earth with Coldwar... Grab us some new materials to build the second siege weapon with. You look like you're ready for a fight, and obviously we're BORING you here..." One of the members of Capricorn squad barks annoyed toward Slugfest as he sticks his head into the barrel of the giant siege cannon. "Hey! Get away from that!" Slugfest pulls his head out of cannon. "But thought was supposed to go inside," he says to the Capricorn Gumby. "When it's FINISHED, Slugfest... And, uh, when you're told to do so," the Capricorn squad gumby mutters, shaking his head at the dim-witted nature of the tapecon. Why are these guys considered more important again? Frenzy shakes his head, grnning a bit. "Fight you? Heh, get real, dude! Anyways, I think I'll go to Earth and... /pick up that material/ you require." By the tone of his voice, it sounds like the tape could be lying to Scorpio, but who knows. *WHACK* Scorpio Five's hand smacks right into his own face, and the gumby mutters to himself. This was seriously so unfair... "Yeah, great idea Frenzy... Go to Earth and get that stuff we need. You're important and all, and named and all that junk, so you should be able to handle that no problem..." he groans and starts to head back to join the rest of his squadmates' construction efforts. Slugfest comes away from the still-unfinished cannon. "Oh." he says. He sits there watching, as if expecting to be called to be a living cannonball any moment.